


Promises and Betrayals

by ThatSaxGirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSaxGirl/pseuds/ThatSaxGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A septiplier story set in the wild west of old America. </p><p>Jack has been an outlaw for years now. Hardened against the world and resentful of his past, he is confused as to why his emotions are starting to show again when he meets the new Sheriff.</p><p>Mark is the town's new Sheriff and intends to keep the town safe. His ulterior motives for finding Jack are put into question when he finally meets the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be three parts long with how I want the story to go! I hope you enjoy it :)

Jack walked out into the middle of the street, his boots kicking up the dust around him. The area was empty as the residents were hidden inside their homes. They were all aware of what was about to happen but far too scared to be outside (everyone knew the stories of his random shootings). Jack was filled with confidence as he waited for his opponent. Just as the 12th hour was about to strike, a small, hunched figure came slowly out from around the corner.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t show, Billy. But I’m sure your parents are relived that they won’t be getting a visit from me today.”

Billy just stood there, shivering with fear despite the hot climate. He knew he didn’t have a chance but it was better than his ma and pa having to suffer for it.

“Well, shall we get this over with?” Jack drawled, “Pull out your gun.”

The young lad did as he was told, his hands shaking as he did so.

“I’m going to count to three,” Jack spoke with calm clarity, “and then we’re going to shoot. Do you understand?”

Billy nodded in response.

“I didn’t quite hear you. I asked if you understood what I said.”

“Y…yes” was the stammered reply.

“Well then, 1… 2…3.”

The number three was barely out of his mouth when Jack fired the gun and took the boy in front of him clean out. He chuckled as he walked towards the corpse lying on the floor.

“You really shouldn’t have been in my way yesterday lad. Still, it’s not like you were worth much to anyone.”

“How dare you.”

Jack turned around suddenly at the sound of the deep voice.

“Don’t even pretend that you knew his life. He was only a kid for Christ sake. Every person has worth and it’s not up to you to decide that they don’t.”

“Oh please, he’s the spoilt brat of rich parents and spits on those below him. It’s obvious he didn’t care for anyone but himself, so why should anyone care about him?”

The two men started each other down as they sized their opponent up.

“So,” Jack spoke with understated anger, “who are you with such misguided ideals?”

“I’m Mark, the new sheriff in town, and I’m going to protect these people from you.”

“Well _Mark_ ,” Jack emphasised the name with venom, “Looks like life around here is going to get less boring for me. At least for a little while.”

With that, the outlaw walked steadily over to his horse and mounted it.

“I’ll come back to visit you soon, Sheriff.”

Mark watched him gallop out of the town, a sense of foreboding mixed with excitement washing over him. Once the figure had disappeared, he strolled over to his new office and jail to preside over. His determination growing, he thought on how to capture the elusive criminal and take his revenge (he was thankful that Jack had never seen him before). The obvious answer was to challenge him to a dual. Mark was confident in his skills but he wasn’t sure of how he would fair against the famous shooter. Then again, it was a surprise that the outlaw hadn’t shot him there and then. He knew as well as anyone about the famous temper and lack of mercy. So why had he been spared? After a while he decided to go and explore the area around and find any places where outlaws were likely to hide out. After all, he had to protect this new town from any other outlaws, not just Jack.

Jack stopped by a river, allowing his horse to drink and rest while allowing him to think. Why hadn’t he just shot the Sheriff? He’d shot the deputy the week before just because he had looked at him funny. Now here was a man openly challenging him and all he did was make a slightly pathetic threat and ride away. What was wrong with him? Something had stirred in him when he look at the new Sheriff but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He sat on the ground and deliberated about what action to take next. While he was thinking he heard a rustling behind him. Years of living outside of the law had taught him that this wasn’t just the wind. Someone was watching him.

Mark peered at Jack through the rocks in front of him. He hadn’t planned how to kill Jack, but at this moment he was tempted to just shoot the man in his back and have done with it. He lifted his gun and took aim.

Jack quickly stood up and swung his gun around to aim at whoever was stood behind him.

The two men locked eyes both wondering how to proceed and why neither had shot. They had both wanted to fire but both had felt something stop them. It had been when their eyes met and it made them feel uncomfortable. It was something that neither could explain to themselves. After a while they both lowered their guns in unison. Mark turned around and walked away leaving the two in utter confusion at what had just happened.

Mark got back on his horse and rode back to the town. While he was annoyed that he hadn’t decided to shoot, he wasn’t too disappointed. He had wanted to think of something a bit more special for his revenge. A quick death wouldn’t be enough after all, would it? And now he knew just how good the outlaw’s instincts were.

Jack stared after the man he should have killed. Why hadn’t he? He had just been given a second chance and he didn’t care about this person. So why hadn’t he shot? Jack’s head was reeling with questions. This was new. He had always thought so clearly, even when angry. There was something about the new sheriff that drew the outlaw to him. Something Jack couldn’t control… No. He would stop this, and his emotions were not going to control him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a long fanfiction before so any suggestions would be very much appreciated! :)


End file.
